


I'm Always Right

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock observes. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Right

John sat at the table staring off into nothing, thinking to himself. Sherlock huffed. "John."

John sighed. "Yes?"

"Come here." Sherlock spoke from his sulk palace.

John sighed, getting up and walking over to Sherlock. "What is it?"

Sherlock pulled John down. "Rest. You're tired."

"I am?" John quirking an eyebrow.

"I am an observer, John."

"That you are." John chuckled.

Sherlock hummed. "Sleep."

"Very well." John sighed, laying next to Sherlock, who hummed happily and buried his nose in Johns hair. "You're such a child." John smiled, wrapping his arms around Sherlock.

"Am not." Sherlock huffed.

"Yes you are, you pout and argue exactly like one."

"... And?"

John shook his head. "Oh never mind, you'll just win in the end like always."

"Always." Sherlock purred, leaning up to kiss the doctor. John kissed back, holding Sherlock a bit tighter, who hummed and allowed it.

John smiled. "You really are amazing."

"Thank you." He hummed, nuzzling Johns neck.

John closed his eyes, sighing happily. "You were right, I am tired."

"I always am right."

John chuckled. "That you are."

"John..."

"Hm?" John mumbled, exhaustion taking over.

"I love you."

"Love you too." John gave a soft smile before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
